Boutiqueshipping Drabble
by SuperHardYaoiFanGirl
Summary: Shauna has come down with a cold and Serena helps nurse her back to heath! Kinda ooc


Hey guys! So i wrote this for my girlfriend one night and thought i would dump it here to! Its pretty short and kinda ooc, but i think for my first time doing this particular ship it was pretty good! Enjoy

It was around 3:24 when Serena woke up to the hard coughing and hacking that came from behind her. Shauna hadn't been feeling all to well lately and it finally took a turn for the worse.

Turning to see the commotion Serena gasped at how bad Shauna looked. It seems the situation was worse than a few coughs and sniffles. Quickly shuffling out of bed, she was on the other side of the bed in no time flat.

"Shauna sweetie, are you ok?" She said kneeling down to her hight. Glancing up and down her looking for anything that might be out of place.

"Y-yeah. Throats dry. Thats-" Shauna never even got to finish her sentence before she panicky shoved Serena over and shot of the room across the hall and to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Shauna?" Serena called. "You sure your ok?" She said softly as she walked from her place near the night stand.

"..." No answer.

"Common honey. I can't help unless you say something"

"...ugghk"

"Pardon? I couldn't hear that" placing her hand on the door knob Serena cautiously turned it. "Shauna honey, im coming in ok?"

Serena entered the bathroom to the sight of Shauna hunched over the bathroom sink. Breathing in she noticed a retched smell that like Shauna, made her wanna gag.

"Serena- please. Im fine! Really. You don't need to-" and just like that Shauna started to hack up last nights dinner.

Back arched and arms shaking she looked as though she would fall over, but being as good a girl friend as Serena was she walked over to the smaller girl and placed one hand on her back rubbing soothing circles on her back and the other to grab her hair and pull it away from her face and off to the side.

-4:56-

It had been at least an hour since Serena woke up and 30 mins tsince Shauna stoped running to the bathroom. They had just finished a shower together at Shaunas request. And now currently Shauna is getting ready for bed, while Serena rummages through the fridge for cough medicine.

"Ha!" She exclaims in triumph, pulling out the barely full bottle "are you kidding me! We've used this whole thing?!" Sighing as she places the bottle on the counter. "Ah well" she says and writes a note to buy more later.

"Shauna hun! I found it!" Serena exclaimed as she walked into the bed room.

"Oh great! Thank you honey! Where was it?"

"Heh- yeah, right behind 17 bottles of *EXPIRED* cough syrup" she said. Adding emphasis on expired

Laughing sheepishly Shauna placed a hand on her neck "hehehe... Oops."

"Hey- least we got some right? Now open up im giving it to you. Last time i let you we had to buy new sheets" she said while unscrewing the cap.

"Hey! It wasnt my fault! You made me laugh at your lame chespin voice" Shauna huffed looking at the spoon full of medicine .

"Open wide! Say ahhh" Serena jokingly said while brining the spoon to Shaunas lips.

"Ahhhh!" She giggled taking the spoon into her mouth "bleck! I think it gets worse every time" shauna said sticking her tongue out for effect.

-10:10-

After giving Shauna her dose of medicine and fetching her multiple comfort items they finally got to bed around five. And despite wanting to stay in bed with Shauna she needed to make not only food for her patient but for her self as well!

Moving out of bed and to the dresser to fetch a pair of shorts or something to cool her off. Shauna said she was cold so she turned the heat up to 27° And despite it being nice then, sharing a night with a "cooking oven" AND a house the degrees of a southern region just got to much.

Wasn't long till Serena got washed up and encouraged Shauna to do the same while she cooked. What took long was actually cooking! Two batches of burnt eggs later serena finally got it down and down Shauna too. And with a little luck- it would stay that way to!

-10:36-

Literally that day all they did was sleep, watch movies and talk. Course there were a fair share of bad moments, like when Shauna sneezed on serenas neck or drooled on her chest. But like always, they pulled through together! And while the strength of that cough syrup was lots, the strength of love and friendship was even better!

~fin~


End file.
